MLB News
Welcome to the MLB News & Updates Wiki MLB News & Updates is a Facebook page that started on October 24, 2011. The page updates several times a day on Major League Baseball. The page can be found at: http://www.facebook.com/MLBNewsUpdates The page has no connection to Major League Baseball or any teams. No copyright infringement is ever intended. MLB News & Updates MLB News & Updates started on October 24, 2011. The page updates on Major League Baseball news & scores everyday year-round. The first ever post on MLB News & Updates was on October 24, 2011 at 2:48 AM ET, the post says, "World Series 2011: Series Tied 2-2. Texas Rangers def. St. Louis Cardinals on Sunday October 23 4-0. Next Game: Monday October 24. 8:05 EDT." The post has 3 likes on it. The page reached 500 likes on January 16, 2013. The page would reach 1,000 likes on February 23, 2013. At the end of the 2013 year, MLB News & Updates was over 14,500 likes. MLB News & Updates was banned from Facebook from September 11-September 14, 2013 for using the MLB batter logo. The page would make it's return on September 14, 2013 around 10:40 PM ET. In the history by year section of the Facebook page, they have every World Series in history on the page including the results. The page also has every Perfect Game included in the history by year. As of October 2013, every current MLB stadium is included in the history by year. The history by year includes No-Hitters, & Deaths of baseball players. The page has had only a few admins other than the owner/creator of the page. There has been no admin other than the owner since 2012. The page has made clear that they have no connection to Major League Baseball or any of its teams & that no copyright infringement is every intended. As of October 21, 2014 at 9 PM ET, the page has 42,052 likes. As of April 23, 2015 at 2 PM ET, MLB News & Updates has 47,572 likes. As of October 14, 2015 at 4 AM ET, MLB News & Updates has 49,692 likes. Secondary Pages The owner of MLB News & Updates, Travis, has created a few other pages related to MLB. Other than MLB News & Updates, Travis use to run a page called American League East News which he later ended in mid-2015. Travis ran the AL East News page from February 2014 - mid-2015. Around the same time that Travis closed American League East News, he was given the Facebook page Red Sox Fans vs Yankees Fans by a friend who no longer was going to use Facebook. Owner of MLB News & Updates Travis Rice, was 15 years old when he created the Facebook page MLB News & Updates. Rice had several other pages before creating MLB News & Updates but his most liked page was around 300 likes. As of now, Travis only runs MLB News & Updates & TMoneyDogVIP Gaming. Travis Rice, born March 15, 1996, worked for the Old Orchard Beach Raging Tide, a collegiate baseball team in Old Orchard Beach, Maine. Travis started working for the team in 2012 as an intern. In 2013, Travis returned to the team as a paid employee. In May 2014, Travis accepted the job as Clubhouse/Equipment Manager for the Raging Tide. After the 2014 season, the team was sold & was relocated. In 2015, Rice started working for the new baseball team as the same location, called the Old Orchard Beach Surge, a semi-pro baseball team. He was the teams first ever Clubhouse Manager. Shortly before the 2015 season had ended, Travis had quit his job due to unpaid wages. Travis was owed for hundreds of hours worked which he later received through the Maine Department of Labor. Travis has also worked at several other jobs, including a House of Pizza as a delivery driver, a pallet warehouse called IFCO Systems as a painter, & a bagger/stocker for a grocery store. Travis also worked a couple weeks at a local Sams Club as a cashier. In January 2016, Travis started a YouTube gaming channel called TMoneyDogVIP Gaming. As of October 18, 2016, his channel has over 250 subscribers. His channel as of August 29, 2017, has 438 subscribers. Travis currently works as an Assistant Clubhouse Manager with the Portland Sea Dogs of the Boston Red Sox organization. Most Popular Posts: The most 'liked' post (until 2015) on MLB News & Updates is a photo from July 28, 2013. The photo is located below this section of St. Louis Cardinals catcher Yadier Molina. The photo as of February 28, 2014 has 1,048 likes, 47 comments, & 40 shares. Yadier Molina's picture that was uploaded on the page on July 28, 2013, remained the most liked post ever on the page until March 4, 2015. The new most liked picture is a quote from Tommy Lasorda. The picture was uploaded on March 4, 2015 at 8:25 PM ET, & has 1,348 likes. As of October 14, 2015, the picture has 1,363 likes. On June 19, 2015, MLB News & Updates posted a picture of New York Yankees Alex Rodriguez. The post says "New York Yankees Alex Rodriguez became the 29th member of the 3,000-hit club in baseball history. His 3,000th hit was a first inning solo home run off Tigers Justin Verlander." The picture has 1,157 likes as of October 14, 2015. On September 12, 2015, MLB News & Updates posted a picture of Boston Red Sox David Ortiz. The post says "Boston Red Sox David Ortiz has become the 27th player in MLB history to hit 500 home runs in their career! David Ortiz, 39 years old, has homered twice tonight against the Tampa Bay Rays, giving him 34 on the season. His 500th home run came off of Rays LHP Matt Moore." The picture has 1,097 likes as of October 14, 2015. MLB News & Updates posted a picture of Max Scherzer's second No-Hitter of 2015 on October 4, 2015. As of October 14, 2015, the picture has 1,013 likes. On November 14, 2015, MLB News & Updates added a "Pray for Paris" picture that has almost 4,000 likes on the post. MLB News & Updates on most days posts the Birthday's of current & former Major League Baseball players. The page occasionally asks questions for the fans, for example, What team's would you like to see in the World Series this year? MLB News & Updates Rules: MLB News & Updates has banned several pages of any kind that attempts to promote their own Facebook page on there. While they don't mind people asking for shares, without permission to promote their page on MLB News & Updates, the page will be banned. MLB News & Updates for a long time kept a strict comment section, making sure no one was trashing other people on the page. While the owner Travis Rice has said that he just doesn't want 100 comments on a post of people calling each other names & making the page look bad, in late 2014, he decided to let people say what they want to whoever. MLB News & Updates Covers Here are all the covers that MLB News & Updates have had. MLB News & Updates Struggles In late 2014, Travis Rice noticed a drop in reach on posts. About every page on Facebook has to deal with the problem. While even though the page is close to reaching 50,000 likes, Travis says that he's lucky if a post reaches 1,000 people. Everyday during Spring Training, Regular Season, & Postseason, Travis has scheduled posts go up in the morning/afternoon of the games for the day, which may only have a 500 reach. In a online chat, Travis has stated "It is disappointing when someone has such a large audience, but not even a quarter of that audience is seeing the posts. I have thought about shutting the page down before, but I'm doing something that I like here, I don't want to just stop & delete the page." Q&A from the Online Interview with Travis: Q: If you were to stop updating on the page, would you rather delete it or keep the page up for memories? A: I would probably rather delete the page. I've seen pages before that don't update anymore & their pages become spam from other people promoting their page. I have seen it before, & I have done it before. As soon as someone see's that there hasn't been any updates on a page for even just a couple weeks, they will begin spamming the page with links to their own pages trying to get more fans. I would much rather delete my page than see it turn into that. Q: Is it hard for you to keep the page running by yourself? A: Not really. I enjoy updating everyday. While it may be tough sometimes, like when a game starts at 10 PM & if I'm tired & have to stay up until at least 1 AM to update on the final scores. Or when a late game goes into extra innings & goes until 3 AM. But it always remains to be something that I enjoy to do, if it wasn't, then I wouldn't be doing it. Q: Do you ever receive hate? A: Not as much as other pages. I work hard to keep the page professional so I don't receive any hate. There's times where I may make a mistake in a post, if its a spelling error, or just something else, I will receive some hate from people in the comments. The way I look at it, is it is bound to happen to everyone. There is not one person in the entire world that has used a computer that will not make a spelling error, if its from typing too fast that I do a lot, or if they just don't know how to spell something. It is something very small to criticize someone for, but it doesn't bother me. Q: Is it hard to keep updating everyday throughout the year? A: I don't find it too difficult. At times it can be hard but a lot of the time, it is easy. But of course, I've been doing it for so long now that I'm probably just use to it. Most days, I have a scheduled post go up of the games for the day, or players birthdays. I always try hard to make sure there's at least one post on the page everyday, even if its a slow news day, which comes often during the offseason. Category:Browse